An unexpected Visitor
by Belmon21
Summary: It first seems to be a normal day for Erza and Mira, but that quickly changes when a certain visitor appears... ErzaxMira or Mirza.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there, everyone :) Originally I was planning on uploading this way sooner, but I just had so much to do that I couldn't find the time to finish the story until now .

For those, who reviewed my previous story (The demon and the devil), thank you really much :D And regarding the question about the sequel... well in fact I didn't intend to write a sequel, so unless I suddenly get a good idea, I won't write one ^^'

Anyway, this story is going to be a two-shot or a one-shot with an already planned sequel xD

The music that inspired me was Nakama tachi from the Fairy Tail OSTs :D

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**An unexpected Visitor**

"Well then, I'm leaving!"

With that, Erza raised from the wooden bench, giving her friends at the table one last look before walking towards the doorway of the guild.

"Please don't bully those guys from Heart Kreuz too much again, they're doing their best!" Lucy shouted after her friend before letting out a resigned sigh. It was always a torture for the popular fashion brand when Titania visited to buy a new outfit. Not only did she force them into producing armor for her, what they normally didn't do at all. No, it was also a huge problem if the new outfit wouldn't fit perfectly afterwards. In that case, she would quickly come back and in her rage scare the shit out of them until everything was fixed. Heart Kreuz had already sent countless letters to Makarov, begging him to convince Erza to buy her armor by another brand, but the master always ignored them.

* * *

It was a typical warm and sunny day in Magnolia, the streets were noisy and crowded. A group of laughing kids ran past the female mage, one of them falling in the process. "You should be more careful," Erza said sternly while helping the little boy back on his feet. "Yes, thank you ma'am", the boy answered politely and then quickly followed his friends again.

"_Ma'am… Don't make me sound so old, I'm only 22…_" Titania thought, shaking her head with a weak smile on her lips.

"Scarlet!" suddenly came a voice from her right. When she turned her head, she wondered for a moment if there had been a mirror before, but then realized that there wasn't any mirror.

"Knightwalker! What are you doing here in Earthland?!" To say that she was surprised would be an understatement. Her Edolas version had the same hairstyle as her now and even their clothes were the same, with a white top, a dark blue skirt and black boots.

The first stern expression on Edolas Erza's face now shortly changed into a warm little smile, before eventually turning into a mocking grin. "Well, can't I visit my dear counterpart to see how she's doing in her world?"

"Yes, of course, but… how?" Erza answered still stunned, ignoring the teasing exaggeration of the other woman's counter question.

"Hmph. Fine, I will explain. It's been about 10 years now that our world has been completely drained by its magical power. At first, it was a bit hard to get accustomed to such a new life, but then we learned to use other power sources, such as technology that doesn't operate with magic but with the electrical energy we gather from thunder storms or with natural liquids like water or fossil oil. Our researchers continued to develop our new technology further and further until they even managed to build a gate to this world. Well, in theory at least. This is the first try in practice and I volunteered to be the test person. I really wanted to see how you guys are doing here," the Edolas Erza explained calmly, a slight smile returned to her face at the last sentence.

The other woman needed a while to process all the information, but then smiled as well. "That's really great news! And I'm glad that we were able to meet again."

"Yeah, so where is the rest of your guild? I really wanted to meet them as well…" the former Fairy Hunter asked, remembering the new king's explanation of how great being in a guild is, with friends you can always count on and all the fun you can have with them. "And am I just imagining it or do you really look somewhat younger than me?"

"They are in our guild, at the end of the street. And yes, I'm indeed a bit younger than you now…" Erza began and quickly explained the whole thing with the seven year gap, the grand magic games and their guild building that now was at its original place and its – more or less – original size again.

"I see. There happened quite a lot to you guys. But now I want to see your guild even more…"

"No problem, you have to go alone though. I need to go to Heart Kreuz for my new armor, I'm already late. Anyway, have fun!"

With that the two women went into opposite directions, Edolas Erza to the guild and Earthland Erza to the train station.

* * *

"Erza? Did you forget something?" Lucy wondered when said woman entered the guild, looking around in an observant manner.

"Hm? Ah, no, I decided to go to Heart Kreuz tomorrow."

She thought it would be more convenient for her if she pretended to be the Earthland Erza. After all, she was wearing the exact same clothes, had the same hairstyle and the difference in age was only noticeable if you knew Erza's body perfectly, so why not make use of it? It was definitely easier than to introduce yourself as Erza's counterpart from a parallel world that used to hunt their counterparts down, even gaining the nickname Fairy Hunter. Of course she regretted her actions afterwards and apologized to Edolas Natsu and Lucy, but it was still a heavy crime what she did back then and it was nothing to forgive and forget easily. Not to mention that after the town had been rebuild, the Edolas Fairy Tail left and she hasn't seen them again since then.

The blonde haired woman seemed to be a bit skeptical to her answer at first, but then nodded and walked to a table where Natsu and Gray were doing arm wrestling, with Juvia eagerly cheering for the ice maker.

Erza continued to look around while lazily walking to the bar at the other end of the room. She already saw a few of the faces in Edolas while they were rebuilding the main town, but she didn't know the names of most of these people. And frankly, they seemed to be even odder than their Edolas counterparts. Apart from the two men doing arm wrestling – the blue-haired guy stripped down to his shorts -, many other were engaged in little fights and quarrels as well; for example a tall man with spiky white hair, who stood over his defeated opponents, demanding for someone who was a real man. Even children were there, watching the battles and laughing at them. Was that an appropriate environment for kids to grow up? However, she had to admit, even though there were a few strange scenes in the guild the general atmosphere in here was friendly and trustworthy – truly a place at which you could be at ease.

"Hey Mira, one more beer please!" "Yes, on the way!"

Looking in the direction of the voices, the red-haired woman stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the waitress that served the ordered beer. Her beauty was overwhelming. Her graceful, long hair fell like a pure white cascade down her shoulders, the short, upward ponytail made from her bangs looked cute but also beautiful and her large, blue eyes were simply mesmerizing. The long, strapless, royal blue dress emphasized her curvy figure and her matching high-heeled shoes made her legs seem even longer.

When Mira returned to behind the bar, Erza quickly followed her and sat down on the wooden stool that was closest to the woman.

"Mira," she started and then paused for a reaction. The white-haired woman looked questioningly at her, waiting for her to continue. Good, so she heard the name correctly. "Go out with me."

"Eh?" Had Mira a glass in her hand now, she would have dropped it. Her eyes were widened in shock and a deep blush covered her cheeks as she looked at Erza in disbelief. Did she just hear right? "Wh-what did you say?"

"Go on a date with me, Mira," the former Fairy Hunter repeated with an almost flirting voice, though her expression was rather stern. To emphasize her words, she took Mira's right hand gently yet also firmly, causing the waitress to blush even deeper.

"O-okay," was all that the transformation mage was able to bring out at the moment. This situation was so unexpected and strange – yet not bad, at all – that she wasn't quite sure of what to say or do.

Edolas Erza was more than pleased with that answer and instantly stood up, ran around the bar to take Mira's hand again and eagerly pulled her towards the doorway of the guild building.

"W-wait, Erza, you mean now?"

"Of course. I want to spend as much time with you as possible," the red-haired women answered her with a warm smile, making the other woman gasp and fiercely blush once more. That was way too much at once for her heart…

* * *

Erza was beaming with joy as she walked through the streets of Magnolia on her way back to the guild in the afternoon. Her new armor seemed to fit perfectly for now and she could hardly wait to test its abilities on her next mission.

For a moment the requip mage had actually forgotten about her counterpart coming here, thus she was more than surprised to suddenly see Mira and herself coming out of the town's theater, smiling at each other. Being reminded by that view, she decided to secretly follow them, as Knightwalker was acting strangely intimate with the white-haired woman. Sure, during the end of their battle in Edolas her counterpart had become more friendly and openly at least towards her, but all in all she still seemed to remain as the serious type. And now she was suddenly acting like she was best friends with Mira, who she never met before.

"_Wait, did she just take Mira's hand?!_" With widened eyes the Titania watched the two women walking hand in hand through the streets, talking a bit and enjoying each other's company.

Eventually they arrived at a plaza, where they stopped in front of a fountain. As it was almost evening the streets had become quite empty, only a few other people were there so that Erza could watch them from behind a corner a few meters away and still hear their words clearly.

"What a beautiful end for the film. The knight was able to rescue his princess and marry her and everyone was happy… I wish there would always be a happy end in real life, too," the transformation mage said and looked dreamily at the fountain.

"If you always give it your all, I'm sure it is possible. And I want to help you as well… to achieve your happy end…" Knightwalker replied and released Mira's hand in order to put her right hand on the cheek of the other woman. "Erza…" Mira whispered barely hearable, a slight blush appeared on her face as the red-haired woman looked at her intensely. Slowly, Edolas Erza moved her face closer to Mira's, her eyes half closed and a slight blush on her cheeks as well.

Erza watched in shock the scene in front of her. Just what was going on here? Knightwalker had fallen for Mira and was now about to kiss her? An unknown urge built up in her, she wanted to scream, to stop them, but at the same time she felt like paralyzed. So instead, the white-haired mage was the one to prevent the kiss by putting her index finger on Edolas Erza's lips.

"That's enough," she said calmly and looked at the other woman with a slightly sad smile. "I know that you are not the real Erza."

"What?" Knightwalker was taken aback by those words and looked at the other woman in disbelief.

"You look astoundingly similar to Erza, you even sound and move really similar, but it's not the same. The slightly stomping way of walking due to the heavy armor she wears most of the time, the strength in her grasp and actions that she cannot always control, it's just not the same. Besides, you look a bit older than her. You are really nice and I enjoyed the day with you, but you are not the Erza I fell in love with..."

"Mira…" Erza mumbled behind the corner, her eyes were widened in surprise about what she just heard. Mira actually loved her? And she even knew her and her habits well enough to notice the differences between her and her Edolas version? A wave of joy came up in her at those thoughts, though she didn't quite understand why.

"Hmph. I see," Edolas Erza said with a weak smile after processing her words. "But if you are in love with the Erza here, there is at least a chance that the Edolas Mira might fall in love with me, too."

"Edolas? So you are the Edolas Erza?" the transformation mage asked, remembering the story that Erza and the others had told them about the parallel world when Lisanna came back.

"Yes. And I think it's about time that I return. I enjoyed this day as well and I hope everything works out for you and Erza. Say goodbye to her for me."

"Don't you want to tell her yourself?"

"No, it's fine. Goodbye, Mira."

With one last smile at the woman in front of her, Edolas Erza turned around and left the plaza.

"So how long do you intend to stay behind that corner?" Mira questioned, still watching the leaving Knightwalker, who was already several meters away from them now. "Are you fine with that, too?"

"You knew I was here?" Erza asked surprised and appeared from behind the corner, before looking into the direction of her counterpart that was now turning right and vanishing behind the buildings. "Yeah, it's fine."

"I see. Well, I'm returning to the guild."

With that, Mira headed into the direction of the guild building and thus also in Erza's. When she intended to pass her by, the red-haired woman quickly grasped her wrist to stop her.

"Did you… really mean what you said… about your feelings?" the requip mage questioned a bit insecure while staring at the ground in front of her.

"Yes," the white-haired woman began, causing Erza to look at her with a blush on her cheeks. "But we can just pretend that nothing happened today and go on like before. It's fine with me, really." She tried to smile as happy and carefree as possible so that the other woman would believe her. A quick movement and her wrist was free of Titania's grip, so that she could continue her way to the guild.

Erza watched the other woman walking away, while thinking about what she just said. Going on like before? Pretending that nothing happened? That felt so wrong. She couldn't do that. She didn't _want_ that. And now she finally understood why.

"Mira, wait!"

Said woman stopped and turned around in surprise as the requip mage ran towards her with a smile on her lips and a certain decisiveness in her eyes.

"Mira, I know it's already late, but do you want to go out with me?"

"Erza….. I…. Yes."

With linked arms the two women started to walk then, both of them with a bright smile and a little blush on their faces.

"So, where would you like to go?"

"Hmm let's see… there's a really beautiful place I want to show you," Mira replied with sparkling eyes and started to eagerly pull Erza in the right direction, causing the requip mage to laugh slightly.

* * *

A bit insecure the red-haired woman stood in front of a plant-like building with the Fairy Tail emblem. After several days of searching she had finally found her destination. However, with the joy the nervousness came along. When she had talked with the Earthland Mira it sounded like a good idea to search for her counterpart and try if it worked out with her, but now she wasn't so certain anymore. She had a clean slate in Earthland, but the Fairy Tail guild here knew her and her past actions very well. How would the Edolas Mira react when she saw her? Would she be angry? Frightened? Would she even get to see her in the first place?

Remembering the time she had spent with the Earthland Mira once more finally gave her the courage to go on. She wanted to be with Mira, no matter what. Thus, Knightwalker started to head towards the guild entrance with a determined expression.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, everybody and merry Christmas! :D**  
**

First of all, thank you for your nice reviews, I really appreciate them :)

And now enjoy~

* * *

The loud ring of a bell was heard in Magnolia, catching the attention of the town's residents.

"Gildarts!" Natsu screamed with a wide grin on his face and jumped up from the wooden bench he was sitting on.

"You want to challenge him again? Just give it up already," the ice-maker commented and leisurely took another sip from his drink.

"No way! Today I'm gonna beat him for sure! I'm all fired up!" came the eager response from the dragon slayer while he looked impatiently towards the doorway of the guild; both of his hands were already on fire.

As soon as Gildarts appeared in the entrance, Natsu rushed over to him and launched an attack with his fists. The s-class mage, however, send him flying through the ceiling with only a little movement of his arm.

"That was fast… like always," Lucy muttered and just now noticed the person that was standing beside the tall man. "Huh? Mira-san? But you are…" With confusion written all over her face, the blonde-haired woman turned around to see Mira serving one of the customers a drink. "But you are… there. There are two Mira's?"

"Oh no, Lucy. I'm the Edolas Mira. Nice to see you again or to meet you for the first time, everyone," the white-haired woman introduced herself and waved at the others with a bright smile.

"Edolas Mira? Why? How?" Gray asked, looking just as shocked as his friends.

"Hahaha! I know how you feel! I was just as surprised when I met her on my way here!" Gildarts started grinning and laughing while putting his hand on Mira's shoulder.

++++++ Flashback ++++++

Crossing the forest that was in front of Magnolia, Gildarts suddenly spotted a familiar white-haired woman, who desperately looked around, seeming unsure of where to go. Deciding to play the knight in shining armor, the man walked up to her.

"Hey, Mira! What are you doing here?"

The woman in a purple top and a matching, long skirt looked a bit frightened at the tall figure in front of her and made a step back.

"Who are you?"

"Hm? What, now you don't recognize me? It's me, Gildarts!" the man replied, surprised by Mira's strange behavior.

"Gildarts? Ah, don't tell me… You are Cana's father?" Realization hit the woman, causing her to slowly calm down and feel more comfortable in the man's presence.

"Yes, of course I am. What's wrong with you, Mira? You hit your head or something?"

"No, I'm the Mira from a parallel world. From Edolas."

"Edolas?"

++++++ Flashback end ++++++

"And when she told me that she wanted to the guild I decided to escort her here."

"But that doesn't explain how she was able to come here in the first place," Lucy interrupted and looked questioningly at the still smiling woman beside Gildarts.

"Well, the Edolas technology is far enough now that we can travel to Earthland for one day, though we need permission from the king to use it. When I told him that I wanted to see my sister and her friends again, he gave his approval," Edolas Mira explained calmly.

"Wait, then that means… Edolas Gray could come here, too?!" Juvia asked full of hope, gaining a nod from the white-haired woman. This caused the water mage to frantically scream in joy and drool at the idea of two topless Gray's standing right and left from her, both confessing their eternal love to her. Earthland Gray, however, sighed at her actions in annoyance.

"Edolas Mira-nee?"

Lisanna, her older sister and her brother joined the group at the entrance now, all three with a look of surprise on their faces.

"Lisanna!" Edolas Mira shouted full of joy and hugged the other woman with tears in her eyes. "Oh, I missed you so much!"

"Y-yeah, me too, but… what are you doing here?"

After quickly explaining everything, the group decided to celebrate Mira's visit, so they sat down at one of the tables – with Lisanna sitting between the two Mira's - and started to drink, talk and laugh together.

Natsu soon returned from his flying trip and joined the party as well. He and Happy jumped on the next table and began to dance, animating the rest of the guild to party, too.

"What is going on here?" Erza asked, suddenly appearing behind the Earthland Mira and hugging her from behind. "Edolas Mira, you are here?"

"Yes, I wanted to visit you all," the white-haired woman answered with a bright smile, while the Earthland Mira greeted the red-haired woman with a short kiss on the lips.

"Welcome back," she said happily, while standing up so that Erza could sit down on the bench and she on the other woman's lap, wrapping her arms around the neck of the requip mage in the process.

"So you two really are a couple now!" Edolas Mira noticed cheerfully. "I'm so glad everything worked out for you two!"

"Yes and it's all thanks to Edolas Erza," the transformation mage replied. "So how did things turn out between you two?"

"Well…" the white-haired woman started, but got interrupted by a loud voice coming from the entrance.

"Mira!"

With quick steps, Edolas Erza walked up to the table and eventually stopped in front of the Edolas Mira.

"Why did you go to Earthland without telling me?! What if someone attacks you here while you're all on your own?" Knightwalker started in her rage, ignoring the surprised gazes of the Fairy Tail mages.

"I'm sorry, Erza, it was kind of a spontaneous idea. But as you can see I'm just fine," Edolas Mira answered still smiling and offered the other woman to sit down next to her. The red-haired woman hesitated at first, but then motioned Mira to stand up so that they ended up in the same position as the Earthland couple.

"Wow, now we have two Erza-Mira couples. Feels kind of funny," Lisanna commented with a grin while looking to her right and then to her left, both times seeing the same picture.

"Well I guess that answers what happened between you two…"

"Yeah, but it was definitely not easy," Knightwalker answered her counterpart, thinking back to the time when she first met her girlfriend.

++++++ Flashback ++++++

After she had entered the plant-like Fairy Tail building, the whole guild became silent. Dead silent. All gazes were aimed at her, watching her every step while she slowly walked to the bar, where the person of her interest was standing. Most of the gazes were angry ones, but to her relief the one she got from Mira was just one of plain surprise.

Eventually she stopped in front of the white-haired woman.

"Mira," the red-haired woman started in a calm voice. "Can we talk?"

Considering the tense atmosphere in the room, she needed to be alone with her in order to start anything between them. However, before the other woman was able to answer, Lucy interfered.

"What are you doing here, Erza? You apologized to us, but that doesn't mean that we can just all be friends now and pretend that nothing happened. Leave our guild and never come back here!"

The other guild members assembled behind the blonde-haired woman to emphasize her words and back her up. It was clear that they were prepared to use violence if she wouldn't conform. With that, Erza had no other choice than to leave. So after one last look at the beautiful woman in front her, she turned around and went for the exit.

After that incident the red-haired woman had been secretly waiting around the guild, always with a safe distance between them. She didn't want to give up just now, so she hoped to see Mira alone sooner or later. That is, if the white-haired woman was actually willing to talk with her. If not, she would probably stay in the guild for at least the rest of the day to make sure not to meet her.

But to her joy, about an hour later Mira left the building alone, looked around for a bit and then went into the forest behind the guild. Knightwalker quickly followed her, careful not to be seen by anyone.

When the white-haired woman finally stopped on a clearing quite a few meters away from the building, Erza decided to show herself.

"Mira," she said while slowly walking up to the other woman.

"What do you want to talk to me about, Erza?"

There didn't seem to be any fear in her voice or appearance. She was calmly standing there, looking at the person in front of her questioningly.

"I want to get to know you better."

"Why?"

"Because you are beautiful."

A surprised expression was once again on Mira's face, this time together with a blush.

"Uhm… okay," she answered still a bit insecure with the situation and sat down near one of the trees around them, with Knightwalker following her and sitting down next to her.

An awkward silence started between them, as neither of them was sure how to start. Erza looked at the ground in front of her and desperately tried to find the right words, the right questions, but she was so nervous that thinking seemed pretty difficult to her right now. Why was she so extremely tense all of the sudden? She hadn't been that nervous when she was around Earthland Mira.

"So… how is your guild doing right now?" she finally managed to get out and looked up to her right, where the white-haired woman was sitting.

"Fine… much better than a few years ago," Mira replied with a little smile while looking at the ground. "What are you doing now after the rebuilding of the town has been finished? Do you still work in the castle?"

"Yes, I'm working for the new king now, though of course it's a completely different job than with the old king," Erza started and told the other woman more about her work at the palace.

With that the two women stayed some time on the clearing, talking about their current lives, their past and their thoughts. After some time of talking their nervousness became less and they noticed that they got along really well, thus they wanted to meet again.

The following weeks they met as often as possible, of course without the knowledge of the guild. But when they finally became a couple, it was time to let the others know about them.

They decided for the bluntest way by entering the guild while holding hands. Everyone looked at them in shock, though that was nothing compared to the expression after the two women kissed. Lucy wanted to protest, but was at a loss for words. Thus, Mira took the chance to explain their relationship and convince the others that they should try to forgive Erza. The guild members quickly realized that Mira truly loved the former Fairy Hunter, so they eventually gave in and allowed Erza in the building, even if it was just for the sake of their friend.

The first time after that was still not easy, though. Whenever Knightwalker entered the guild to visit her girlfriend, all the other members were watching her cautiously. Only over time and with Mira's ideas for regular game parties together, did the guild gradually warm up towards the red-haired woman and vice versa.

++++++ Flashback end ++++++

"I see," Earthland Erza commented with a warm smile.

"Hey, hey!" Gildarts interrupted the conversation between the women with a big grin on his face and a half empty pub with beer. "If all of you look so similar why didn't you recognize me, Mira?"

"Oh, not all counterparts look so similar", the woman answered with a cheerful smile. "And your counterpart certainly looks different. You know, the Edolas Gildarts is a businessman and has thus not half as much muscles as you do. Besides, he's not really talented and went bankrupt pretty quickly so he acts almost constantly gloomy and isolated when he visits the guild."

"He's a loser?!" the tall man screamed in shock and annoyance, while Natsu started to laugh maniacally.

"Bwahahaha! Edolas Gildarts is a loser! Hahaha!"

"You're one to talk…" Lucy mumbled, remembering how timid and useless Edolas Natsu had been when he wasn't in his car.

"Natsu! How dare you laugh about my loser-counterpart?!" Gildarts yelled angrily and punched the dragon slayer into the next wall.

"You're even calling him a loser yourself, though…" Gray commented, but nonetheless grinned at the sight of the firemagic-user being smashed into the wall.

"Well then, I guess it's time for us to leave again. It's already evening", Knightwalker said calmly and stood up from the bench, together with her girlfriend.

"Yes, you're right. Though I am really going to miss you, Lisanna!" Edolas Mira added while tears started to form in her eyes again.

"I will, too, Mira-nee. But I'm sure we will see each other again. You can come by any time you want", Lisanna answered and gave her Edolas sister a hug, which the other woman happily returned.

After a quick exchanging of farewells, the two Edolas women finally left the building and went back to the gate to their world. Gildarts wanted to play the knight in shining amore once more and intended to escort them back, but drunken as he already was Cana quickly held him back as she would be worried about the two women with him in that state.

"That was such a nice day", Edolas Mira said after letting out a content sigh and snuggling up to the side of the red-haired woman.

"Yes, indeed. But why didn't you tell your sister that Elfman got a girlfriend? Wouldn't she want to know it?"

The white-haired woman chuckled slightly at the question before answering with a small grin.

"Well, I could… but the Earthland versions of my brother and his girlfriend were so cute together when they quarreled at the party that I didn't want to disturb them… and I'm sure I would have if I had told Lisanna."

That caused the other woman to chuckle as well.

**END**


End file.
